


A Promise to Keep

by AstralArcher12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x06 Enter Zoom spoilers, M/M, The original characters are more like alternate versions of pre-existing characters, spoilers for episode 6 of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 2x06. In the aftermath of Zoom and Barry's incounter, a familar face appears to visit a sleeping Barry Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise to Keep

The cortex of Star Labs laid silent and empty save its sole occupant, a sleeping Barry Allen who occupied the lab's medical bed. So deep in sleep, he remained undisturbed when a man in yellow appeared next to his bed.   
The man stared silently down at the resting young man, emotions flashing across his eyes. Slowly, he pulled back his cowls to reveal the face a blonde haired man. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh before taking a sit in the chair next to Barry's bed. Placing his head in his hands, the man began to speak.  
"It was never suppose to go this way. You were suppose to save your mom while I was suppose to go home and be out of your life forever. Eddie should have lived, but instead he had shot himself. The singularity shouldn't have gotten worse, it should have been closed and that's it. Now new metas are running amok and a speedster worse than I could have been is running around," the man looked up at the sleeping body, revealing tears forming in his eyes and a pained look on his face. "You were never suppose to get hurt Barry. No matter how much i hated your other self or angry with you, I never would want this to happen. To lose you ability to walk or run is a fate too cruel for even my own enemy." The man choked back a sob as tears slowly rolled down his face. He dropped his head back into his hands and gave out a humorless laugh. "If I had even the inkling of knowing this would happen, i would have chosen to rot in that cell for the rest of my god awful life."  
The air shifted once more around the cortex. The man wiped away his tears and turned to the newly arrived speedsters that stood in the doorway leading to the medical room. One was a teenage girl in a red and cream suit with a lightning emblem on her chest similar to the flashes . She wore a pair of red yellow lens goggles over her eyes and had her curly brunette hair pulled back in a ponytail. The other speedster was a blond haired young man in a matching suit except his was green and grey with a red and black lightening emblem instead. The man in yellow nodded at them before turning back to Barry and resting his chin on his laced hands.  
"Well, have you completed your task?" the man asked staring down at the sleeping speedster.  
"Yes it has," the girl spoke as she walked forward circling the bed to stand across from the man. "Eddie Thawne has been deposited at the West residents. He is resting peaceful and his scar is healing well." She lowered her glance to the sleeping body before bringing it back to the man before her.  
"What now, Eobard?" the young man finally spoke. He stared at Eobard, moving forward before stopping next to the seated man. "What is the plan? What are we waiting for?"  
"Patience Thaddeus," Eobard answered, "I will tell you and Barrie in a moment. First, could one of you retrieve my wheelchair for me. I believe it is somewhere in the lab, unless they threw it away already. Barry will be needing it if he wants to getting around quicker." He lifted his glaze to regard the waiting pair. The pair nodded in unison before disappearing to find the wheelchair. Eobard turned back to Barry and lifted hand softly caress his cheek. "I'm to going to fix this Barry. I'm going to find my mistakes. I promise." Hesitantly, he leaned front to carefully kissed the sleeping form's forehead. "I promise," he whispered. As he pulled away, Thaddeus and Barrie returned with Eobard's wheelchair. Standing up Eobard took the wheelchair from the pair and placed it next to the bed. Taking one more look at the healing speedster, he turned to the waiting.   
"And now?" Barrie tilted her head slightly and a questioning look.  
"And now," Eobard swiftly pulled on his cowl and gave the young speedsters a dark smirk, "Zoom is going to know what it feels like for the hunter to become the hunted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what i wish would happen, but know it will never happen. The character Thaddeus and Barrie are versions of Thaddeus Thawne II and Bart Allen also known as Impulse and Interia. I imagine because of a shift in timeline caused Impulse to be a girl instead of a boy. If a made any mistake tell me in the comments. Thank You!


End file.
